User blog:Metroid101/Daikaiju Re-Invented/Season
Black Hole The Commenting is like a black hole, whatever comment gets put in, it must get sucked Episode 101 Don't freak out, 1 stands for Season 1 and 01 stands for episode 1. And LOLZ it's "My" Episode xD ... okay I'll stop. Opening In the first opening scene, theres going to be close ups of a lot of Navy Seals running around franticly. Eventually, one will take out a giant rocket launcher and will scream "Everyone get out of the way!!". Then the man will launch the rocket and it will hit an object in the water. The camera will turn to the water and the smoke is hiding the thing they shot. Eventually one of the say ... sir... I don't think we hit a korean sub. Then the smoke glows blue and a guy says Oh $H!% and "They all Scream" (TITLE) First Scene From a bird's eye view, the ship eventually completely disappears in the water, only to show 8 survivors completely freaked out about the fact that they hear roaring and a giant tail swooping by their feet. One of the survivors named Frank begins to shout, "WTF is that thing"!! Another survivor named Stefani commented back by saying "well, it was obviously a bunny" in a very sarcastic voice. Frank and another survivor looked at Stefani and shouted "How the F*** are you calm!! a giant Dragon just killed all of our crew!!" Stefani then replied "I've seen this thing before" ... The other Survivor Lyle said "Really?" and then Stafani then gives a look to Lyle saying "NO KNUCKLEHEAD!!". Then a Survivor named Ben shouted "Oh My God!!, We just got attacked by a massive animal and we are arguing!!, If you haven't noticed, we are floating on tiny bits rubble, we need to swim and find a big hunk of Metal so we can raft our selves to safety!!" ... All the survivors get straight faces and agree. "Wait, what is that" said Lyle. Camera pan to a ship coming the fire and ashes. Then the survivors cheer, but, the cheers soon go down once they notice it is a Korean ship Commercial: Buy Cheesy Poofs :D Second Scene The koreans begin to look at them, while the survivors stare back... all is silence. The koreans then pick them up and a commander said korean while a translator said "he got you too".. and a survivor named Harry says "you mean that beast!" ... and then the Korean Commander and the translator replied "Yes". (EPIC MUSIC Que) (Screen Transition) To show the survivors being taken care off. One of the survivors say "Why are you guys in our territory?" and one of the Korean Soldiers named (N/A At the Moment) explains that they discovered that this creature likes to follow Blue Whales for prey... and sometimes its attracted to nuclear energy... This creature became attracted to our northern friends. The ship started to rumble, and the sirens begin to turn on. The Survivors get scared and tell the Korean Soldiers where is their evacuation boats ... the Korean soldier then replied "Just down the hall" ... They all start to run and they quickly get on a safety raft ... Once they're on the see, they see that the boat is beginning to sink, and they notice a Giant Monster appearing out of the water, they all say "Holy $#!&" ... Its a Dinosaur!!" ... The "Dinosaur" then glows blue from the mouth and it fires a beam at the Korean's ... The Survivors then freak out, Stefani then tells them that they need to be quiet and don't move" ... They follow her orders and the Dinosaur swims away. Then Frank says, "Holy Shit, that thing was the thing we were chasing the entire time!!" Commercial: Please read this blog :O Third Scene COMING SOON Category:Blog posts